Blame it on Mangy
by sammiches are love
Summary: Mangy left that hare in Morrigan's pack... right?


notes: Ariana Cousland is the name of the main character in this story. I'm assuming you can guess her origin story.

Looking down at her hands Ariana nearly giggled to herself. She caught her laugh just in time though, cutting it off by sheer force of will, not wishing to wake the sleeping woman a few meters away. Morrigan's pack laid mere feet away from Arianna, and she bit her lip as she tried to open it with one hand. The hare hung limp in her hand as she moved quickly to undo the ties. She rifled through the sack with a smirk, finding what she'd been searching for. She peeked over her shoulder to see her faithful pup, Mangy, sleeping happily. The rest of the camp was out like a light, and before she could convince herself it was a horrible idea, she stuffed the hare into Morrigan's underthings. She finally let out a tiny giggle, quickly covering her mouth with her hand, glancing over to Morrigan to see if she would stir or not. Morrigan breathed a deep sigh of restful sleep and Ariana grinned. "Success." She mumbled under her breath as she walked away toward the roaring fire.

Alistair lay there asleep, and she smiled warmly, leaning down to press a kiss onto his forehead, awakening him. She laughed at his sleepy confused grin and shrugged her shoulders. "It's your turn to stand guard." She said, a yawn finding it's way to her lips. He nodded his head, the exhaustion still hanging around his eyes. She felt bad for waking him, but she was completely exhausted herself. She laid down where he'd been sleeping and smiled, her eyes closing to the warmth of the fire in front of her.

She woke up the next day to a familiar sensation of slobber all over her face. She laughed, batting at Mangy's face playfully. "Stop that!" She said, sitting up as Mangy pounced on her, nuzzling her with affection. She scratched behind his ears and gave him kisses. "Good morning Boy." Ariana said with a huge grin, the hound's weight keeping her sitting for the time being. The sight of Morrigan stomping toward them was the only thing that managed to break Ariana from her morning wake up call bliss. She smirked slightly as Morrigan approached, something furry in her hand.

"Yes. You look like you're having fun!" She exclaimed sarcastically and held up the animal with disgust. "Look what your fool dog placed in my pack!" She said, grimacing at the animal in Ariana's arms. Ariana nearly burst out laughing, but she managed to hold the laughter back. Mangy whimpered, snuggling in a bit closer to Ariana. Morrigan looked to Ariana with a deep grimace. "Well, aren't you going to punish him? A putrid half-eaten hare is not something a woman wants to find in her unmentionables." Morrigan asked with an exasperated expression. Ariana just shook her head, petting Mangy even more. She pushed the pup off her body gently and stood up, dusting herself off, before stretching out, taking as long as she could to answer Morrigan's question.

"I'm sure it's no stinkier than what usually goes in them." She said with a sarcastic grin. Morrigan grimaced at her and threw the hare on the ground, much to Mangy's delight. Ariana was sure the dog had been wondering what had happened to his chew toy. Mangy picked it up and started munching on it again with happiness.

"Just make sure he doesn't do it again." Morrigan said, clearly wishing for Ariana to punish Mangy. Ariana simply nodded her head.

"I promise. Mangy will never put another hare into your sack..." Ariana said with a sneaky smile, walking away from the woman and her distracted Mabari hound. She was soon joined by Alistair, one of his arms plopping around her shoulders in a friendly way.

"I guess that puts an end to our fun." He said with a sideways grin. Ariana laughed and poked his side playfully as they moved toward their supplies, getting ready to pack up and move on.

"I don't know what you mean... I promised she wouldn't find another HARE in her sack." Ariana smirked. "I'm sure Mangy knows of other putrid half-eaten animals... I know I do." Arie said nonchalantly as Alistair grinned at her. Arie knew that she was picking favorites, but a very large part of her didn't care. She looked at the rose she'd managed to pin to her armor a few nights ago and smiled even brighter as she packed up the rest of their stuff. 


End file.
